


Moving In

by minkhollow



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/F, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Padma christen their new flat, with a little help from a gift from Ron and George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Another porn battle entry; serves as a coda to the extended mix of Advanced Research.  
> I am not JKR; I'm only borrowing for fun.

They start flat-hunting in earnest after Parvati goes back to Hogwarts. Padma's been eyeing the _Daily Prophet_'s classifieds for a while, but she doesn't want to hear her sister's commentary about the sort of flats she likes - and anyway, Hermione being a part of the plan changes the sort of place she's looking for, a bit. They'll still be fine with one bedroom, but with two people's things to fit in, they'll need a bit more space overall.

In the middle of February, Hermione finds a flat that looks promising on paper: Equidistant from the Ministry and the cultural center Padma's working at, two bedrooms, decent neighborhood, move-in ready as of the end of the month. It looks even better when they go to have a look. The landlord doesn't shy away from the fact that they're in the market as a couple; in fact, he seems to think it's adorable.

Padma lets out a sigh of relief she hadn't realised she was holding. Wizards have never been widely disposed to approve of same-sex couples, and she can't see that opinion changing any time soon, especially after the war took so many.

In any case, she and Hermione both love the flat enough to put in an application and part of a first payment that day. By the end of the week, they know it's theirs.

When they move in, Hermione makes a side trip to the Burrow to pick up the last of her things. She comes back with the expected boxes, and a wrapped package that she says is a flat-warming gift from Ron and George; Padma doesn't think much of that, until Hermione actually unwraps it.

"...Oh, my."

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, Hermione opens the book she's unwrapped and reads the note she finds there. "'We had to go to a Muggle book shop to find this, but we think you'll get some use out of it, so it was well worth the fuss. Best of wishes from us and Ginny, hopefully we'll see you soon.'"

Then, she holds up the book; Padma's eyes go wide.

"...Well," she says, after a moment. "I don't think they were wrong, that we'll have use for it."

"I just want to know how they kept it in the house for so long without their mum knowing."

"Well, you said it was partly from George. Maybe he kept it with his things, or something."

Hermione eyes the book again. "If it explodes or turns us purple or anything, he's a _dead_ man."

Padma laughs, and returns to unpacking things. They carry on with that for a few hours, but once they get the bed made, Padma finds it harder to concentrate on unpacking, even though they're hardly done. After a while, she notices that Hermione's watching her quite a bit; perhaps the feeling's mutual.

"I think we're due for a break," she says.

"What sort do you have in mind?"

"Well... the bed's made. And we've got that gift. Perhaps we should... warm the flat."

Hermione blushes. "So to speak?"

"So to speak."

"I can't say I'd mind."

Padma smiles, and picks up the book. "Shall we, then?"

"Oh, I believe we shall."

They look through the book for a few minutes, when they get to the bedroom, before finding something that intrigues them both. Hermione lays Padma on her side, and settles in behind her, kissing her neck and rubbing her side with one hand. Padma shivers with pleasure, and idly wonders why they left their clothes on.

As though she read her mind, Hermione eases Padma up enough to get her shirt and bra off, then lets her settle again, presumably removing her own clothes in the interim. Her breasts press against Padma's back, when she lies down again; she can feel Hermione's nipples hardening, as she moves against her.

She has no idea what's coming next, and she's finding that she loves it - especially when Hermione reaches around and starts stroking between her legs. Padma rocks into the touch, and feels Hermione wrap a leg around her, which brings her even closer to the edge.

Hermione slides a finger inside her, and she falls.

They lie there for a while, basking in each other's presence; then Padma rolls over, and smiles. "I think we ought to remember that page."

"Oh? What makes you say that?"

"Turn over and I'll show you."

Hermione rolls over without a second thought. Padma grins, and makes a mental note to write to Ron and George and thank them profusely, before she sets about her demonstration.


End file.
